


Dark Chocolate

by labecc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, Snuggling, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labecc/pseuds/labecc
Summary: Gon walks in on Killua self harming.





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING  
> (pls be safe okay)

Gon had just arrived back home after running a plethora of errands with Mito. It wasn't his ideal way to spend a Friday night but he was convinced to come along when Mito mentioned that she would let him drive; and since Gon was on the verge of earning his license, he was happy to come along on errands if it meant he could drive. Unfortunately Mito had to take the night shift at her work place and left almost immediately after they both arrived home.

It was just after 10 pm when Gon ran upstairs to hunt down Killua, whom he had attempted to drag with him on the trip but failed miserably when Killua refused to get out of bed and abandon the stack of chocolate bars he had laying beside him on Gon's bed.

After swinging his bedroom door open a little over dramatically, Gon found an empty bed with only candy bar wrappers left to show. Gon's eyebrows knotted, this was unusual for Killua; he always falls asleep after eating absurd amounts of junk food, Gon knew that much.

Gon was left to assume that Killua was in the bathroom, and therefore retreated down the hall. He noticed a sliver of light shining through the bottom of the bathroom door, through it he could hear the bathtub running; this brought a small smile to Gon's lips. He and Killua had bathed together a few times and Gon had always enjoyed the intimacy of being so close to his lover. Though it happened only rarely; Killua is generally inexperienced when it comes to touching others in a loving and soothing way, his treacherous family being the hearth of this behavior.

He reached for the door knob, turning it slowly and pushing the door open. He immediately gasped when he was greeted with the sight of Killua standing in the bath in only his boxer briefs, dragging a silver blade across his arm, blood dripping down his wrists and falling into the water below. His eyes were completely blank and full of numbness, their usual blue hue had faded to grey.  
"Killua?!" As soon as Gon rushed forward, the blank stare in Killua's eyes was replaced with one full of the sudden realization of what he had just done; not out of concern for himself, but out of concern for how terrified Gon must feel. Killua let out a wretched sob, tears poured from his eyes as he stared down at his blood stained skin. Gon refrained from wrapping his arms around Killua, not wanting to accidentally hurt him and possibly make it worse. Gon carefully took the razor blade from Killua, setting to the side to throw away later. Gon could feel tears tugging at his eyes as Killua heaved out more heart-wrenching cries.   
"Gon- I'm- I'm sorry,"  
"Shh, it's not your fault- let me just get something to help," Gon frantically looked around for something to help stop the bleeding. He caught sight of some hand towels on the counter and immediately grabbed them, wetting them in the water and gently taking Killua's wrists, trying his best to temporarily wrap both of them up.  
"Here, you should sit down," Gon guided Killua to the edge of the bathtub, his hands softly hovering over Killua's chest and shoulder. Gon was soon rushing to the nearby cabinet to retrieve some bandages. 

The next few minutes seemed to fly by due to Gon's frantic state. After turning off the water, he made sure to wrap up Killua's arms to the best of his ability (he's watched Leorio do it so he assumed that he was doing it right) all while whispering soothing words to Killua, rubbing his back, and cupping a hand over his cheek and repeatedly kissing his neck and face. 

Gon helped Killua throw away the razor blade, prompting another tearful process of cuddling and reassuring Killua while he gave up the rest of the blades he had stored in his luggage.

Soon enough, Gon was guiding Killua back to his room and sitting him down on the bed (after throwing away the chocolate wrappers still left discarded there) and changing both of them into some more comfortable clothes. Rubbing his eyes, Killua mumbled, "I'm so sorry Gon, I shouldn't have done that I should've tried harder to-"   
"Killua," Gon cut him off, "Its okay. All that matters is that you're safe." Gon said, laying down and lifting the covers over himself, "Now come here," Gon motioned towards his chest and stretched his arms out to Killua. Exhausted, Killua crawled under the blankets and shakily laid his head on Gon's chest. In less than a second Gon was petting Killua's hair and stroking his waist.

Killua looked up at Gon, the cheerfulness he usually held in his eyes had almost completely faded. He shifted his gaze downward into Gon's chest, his eyelashes fluttering.  
"Killua," Gon spoke softly, "Look at me." With much reluctance Killua looked back up.  
"I can't live without you, you know this," Killua sighed and nodded in response.  
"I know you can't control yourself sometimes, and it's not your fault, but I need you to know that you are the most important person in the world to me and I won't accept losing you." Gon softly pushed a strand of white hair from Killua's face, and Killua wrapped an arm around Gon's chest and pulled himself closer. "I can't live without you." Gon repeated, "I love you, Killua." Gon smiled at his boyfriend, stroking his hand through Killua's hair.  
"I love you too, Gon. I'm sorry I relapsed again, I just..." Killua sighed, glancing down, "I'm sorry I scared you."  
"It's okay that you relapsed, Killua. What matters is that you try again. I know you can stay clean for longer this time." Killua mustered a small smile and nuzzled his face into Gon's chest. "I know it's difficult, but please come to me next time. Even if I'm gone, you can always text me anytime you need me. Promise you will?"   
"Promise." Killua whispered, his eyes slowly closing. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua, turning both of them onto their sides and allowing Killua to bury his face in Gon's chest. With Gon protectively wrapped around Killua, they both soon succumbed to sleep.


End file.
